jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heloise
Heloise (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabitha_St._Germain Tabitha St. Germain) - A super-intelligent yet destructive small girl. Heloise is seen as a mad scientist who enjoys spreading chaos wherever she goes though she has a the appearance of a diminutive, sweet little girl. She works for Lucius by creating weapons of mass destruction. Character Heloise is tactless, self-centered and sadistic. She enjoys her position as the Head of R&D (research and development) at Misery Inc. While she holds her boss Lucius in the same low regard as she does every other inhabitant of Miseryville, she continues to work for him for a chance to spread misery. In the episode "Heloise's Wish List", she was fired, but was re-hired by the end of the episode when the company fell apart without her. She seems to have a real disdain for everyone with the exception of Jimmy, toward whom she harbors a school-girl crush on. She is greatly malicious, to the point where no one, not even Jimmy or Lucius is safe from her wrath. Being nice is impossible for her no matter how hard she tries. Occasional attempts at being good usually last five or ten minutes, then the evil side of her always wins over. She is at her calmest when Jimmy is around, especially if they are alone. She is quick to go back to anger if someone intrudes on them. She is also shown to envy other girls who come in contact with Jimmy, like when she thought Jez and Jimmy were dating when really Jimmy was helping Lucius. She is shown to be the only one who isn't scared by the weavils. Her age is unclear, and she is considerably smaller than Jimmy, but she is hyper-intelligent and has a job, so she may simply be petite. It is supposed that she may be around the same age as Jimmy and Beezy, but that cannot be proven. She does not engage in any 'normal' activity that might indicate her age, although people have called her "little girl" a few times in the show (including Jimmy) and usually ended up receiving a beating from her. Being nice is impossible for her, no matter how hard she tries. She is generally in her best mood if she is spending time with Jimmy, particularly if they are alone; however, she can quickly lose her temper if someone intrudes, if Jimmy fails to pick up on her affections, or anything that annoys her at all occurs. When she gets really angry/evil her eyes turn into fireballs. Her body has never been shown (only her head and hands, sometimes a little neck), as her dresses are all body length, which is one of the main reasons people aren't completely sure if she's human. She does have feet, shown in Heloise's Big Secret when she tap danced and little feet like lumps were shown in her dress, and she does seem to have some sort of body, though it may be a little pudgy because whenever she is lifted up a lump is shown where her body might be, or she could simply be rolling her body up (kind of like a puppy). It was popularly belived among fans that she was part snake in the begining of the series. She seems to be a lifetime resident of Miseryville, as she is completely clueless when Jimmy mentions snow. It is shown that the other people in Miseryville think she is scary. It is shown that Heloise will do whatever it takes to make people unhappy, especially when it comes to Beezy and Lucius. The only person she ever tries to help is Jimmy. Heloise lives in her own house beside Jimmy's, her home is a tall blue house with a barbecue in her backyard which she uses frequently. She is shown to have issues with ghosts and will "smack" any that she sees. She, like other main characters, is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. Appearance If one looks very closely, they can see that she has a scar on her forehead. It is possible this is from a job related accident, but exactly what it's from is never explained. Heloise is often seen wearing a dark red robe/dress, even to the beach. She has dirty blonde hair which is always tied back in a ponytail. Jimmy and Heloise are possibly the only two humans in Miseryville besides a few old people. When she gets really angry/evil her eyes turn into fireballs. Her body has never been shown (only her head and hands, sometimes a little neck), as her dresses are all body length, which is one of the main reasons people aren't completely sure if she's human. She does have feet, shown in Heloise's Big Secret when she tap danced and little feet like lumps were shown in her dress, and she does seem to have some sort of body, though it may be a little pudgy because whenever she is lifted up a lump is shown where her body might be, or she could simply be rolling her body up (kind of like a puppy). It was popularly belived among fans that she was part snake and that she had no feet, and that instead she had a tail. in the begining of the series. She sometimes wears big, Dexter glasses. Also, her all of her teeth sometimes morph into shark like fangs, usually when she's angry or up to something evil. It has also been shown that she might wear dentures. (There's Always a Hiccup) Romance Just about the only thing that can tame Heloise is her massive crush on Jimmy. According to series creator Edward Kay, she fell for him because "there's something about sweet, innocent guys that appeals to the last shread of humanity in her." She has made numerous attempts to win his heart, but Jimmy remains oblivious to her affection, despite her lack of subtlety in the regard. The depths of her crush on Jimmy is shown in the episode "Fused Together", when Dorkus discovers she has a shrine to Jimmy hidden behind a bookcase, which is triggered by pulling a lever next to it. She quickly made him forget by pulling out his brain, slaping him with it, and then throwing it away. The shrine appears again in "Best Bud Battle" and "Pet Rocky", though in the latter it's behind the fireplace. Despite her crush on Jimmy she loathes Beezy and Cerbee, tolerating them only to be around Jimmy. Beezy shares the feeling of resentment, not liking the competition for Jimmy's friendship. Despite this, the pair accidentaly kissed once (see Evidence page). Early Concept In an earlier concept, Heloise was the spirit of a serial killer sent to Hell.[citation needed] She had pale skin and had rather ghoulish facial features but maintained the same petite sillhouette, as can be seen in one leaked screencap and two promotional images. She was hired by Lucius to torture Jimmy in the afterlife, which she was eager to do, but she found it difficult because Jimmy was impossible to displease. These aspects of her personality have been dropped, though artifacts of them like her working for Lucius and her general sadism linger. The long, stitched scar on her forehead may also be a nod to her undead origins, but the creator maintains that it was an aesthetic choice with no real explanation. Trivia Heloise's Jimmy shrine has a new location (or just new entrance) for each episode. Like Jimmy, Heloise is not scared of Weavils. Instead she's rather aggresive against them. Heloise's scar changes position depending on which direction she's facing. Heloise has gone through 3 costume changes in the series overall, so far Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heros Category:Scientist Category:Humans